


蛋糕上的多洛蕾絲

by Abnormalchaos



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fork & Cake, Fork and Cake, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abnormalchaos/pseuds/Abnormalchaos
Summary: 午夜太陽下的夢總色彩鮮豔，那是我黑頭髮、黑眼睛、黑心肝的戀人啊。
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, 西团, 西團, 西索/库洛洛, 西索/庫洛洛
Kudos: 13





	蛋糕上的多洛蕾絲

**Author's Note:**

> 閱讀警告：是Fork and Cake設定。有斯托卡、監禁、強暴和自慰play，注意避雷。

庫洛洛在美術館凝視一幅魯本斯，而西索在人群裡凝視庫洛洛。

一如既往豔麗的酮體，豐腴雪白勝過奶油，巴洛克的情色點起薔薇色的燭焰，照亮青年清秀的側臉。西索知道庫洛洛學的是油畫，因此黑眼睛跌入斑斕色彩再也飛不起，再正當不過。

而西索的目光只落在庫洛洛專注的側臉，蝴蝶給蛛網捕獲，你勝過一千一萬幅魯本斯，西索心想。

那是魔術師西索人生最後的夏天。在布魯塞爾。那年他來到這巧克力和華夫餅的國度，是為一場重要的魔術賽事。至於精巧國度的精巧甜點，他無福消受。

因為西索是一個Fork。

Fork這類人，天生味覺喪失，對一切食物興趣缺缺。只有另一類名為Cake的人能喚起他們丟失已久的胃口。身體髮膚，在失去味覺的Fork口中甜美過熟透葡萄，因此獵食新聞時見報端。

亦有良心未泯的Fork，自願接受心理和藥物矯正。法律無法懲罰未犯下的罪行，而心理機構和社會輿論不斷宣稱矯正後的Fork並無威脅。可西索知道這不是真的。他多年前聽說最聳人聽聞的故事，是一個Fork和一個Cake結為夫妻。丈夫想必是日日夜夜忍耐了，最後依舊按捺不住。於是某日他們的孩子放學回家，打開門見到的是雙親血淋淋的屍體——父親活生生吃掉了母親，挖出她的心，一口一口。然後穿戴滿身愛人的鮮血如穿戴珠寶，拿起手槍，對著太陽穴扣動了扳機。

和這位丈夫相比，西索就沒什麼抑制慾望的興趣。只要做事利落就好。明面上西索是聲名大噪的魔術師，背地裡早就不知獵殺過多少Cake。肝臟可以配紅酒，烹調羊舌的祕技也可用於人舌。然而就算做Fork，西索也是挑食的Fork，他的飢餓從未滿足。

直到他在布魯塞爾遇見庫洛洛。

本來是給新女友買蛋糕的——一個叫瑪奇的女孩子，圖書館管理員，沒錯，縱然是Fork，西索也可以像正常人一樣戀愛。蛋糕店裡有女孩子不知為何大呼小叫，興高采烈往門外沖。就撞到西索，一整盒歌劇院蛋糕都交代在他的細條紋西裝上。而女孩子的男友過來賠禮道歉，一張讓西索似曾相識的臉。他就是那時遇到了庫洛洛。

該怎麼形容那種感受呢，像目盲多年的人眼前炸開彩虹。他看見十根手指潔白過鮮奶，視線上移，腕骨線條優美，血管的顏色透過皮膚是紅果燒透新雪，你的脖頸能讓天鵝羞愧自盡。黑眼睛黑頭髮的年輕人略侷促不安地看他，如此清白，並不知所有星星都在此刻撲通撲通落入海波。

蜂蜜、櫻桃和泛起泡沫的香檳酒。失去的所有味覺都在他唇間瞬間炸開。一邊是年輕人無辜神情，西索也應對得不動聲色，可舌頭牙齒早變成琴鍵，世上所有的甜味清香轟隆隆砸下，一場震耳欲聾的彩色交響曲。

蛋糕掉了就算了，他那天也沒去見瑪奇，而是偷偷跟蹤起了庫洛洛——他不僅查出年輕人姓甚名誰家住何方，人際關係都打聽得一清二楚。油畫系的學生，就住在布魯塞爾，女朋友叫妮翁，那個大呼小叫的女孩子，是某個黑手黨家族的千金大小姐。

不僅如此。他還知道庫洛洛愛在皇家美術館的魯斯本廳消磨掉週三下午。週六會在王宮邊的公園漫步幾小時。不耐煩就會咬吸管，畫畫時喜歡喝果味汽水，入睡前則鍾愛熱牛奶。坐在窗邊小口小口喝光奶白色液體，溫順過羔羊。是他住在洋房裡的小多洛蕾絲啊。西索心想。以及高倍率望遠鏡真是好東西啊。

他也知庫洛洛是漂亮的小騙子。私下比古井還冷漠，只在人前在故作姿態，徐徐盪開晏晏水花。庫洛洛跟同學在露天咖啡廳談話，從法語切換到荷蘭語，因有語言不流暢的東方人，又忽然跳到英文，言談舉止生動活潑。而隔著打掩護的報紙，西索看著他又咬吸管了，小虎牙洩露出來就是一顆圓潤珍珠。他的小騙子。他的甜心他的寶貝他的蜜糖。

按道理西索本可下手更快，他經驗豐富。更何況飢腸轆轆，庫洛洛的手指，庫洛洛的嘴唇，庫洛洛比寶石更漂亮的黑眼珠。垂眼時，睫毛就落下蝴蝶的剪影。瑪德琳配紅茶就是如此滋味嗎？或者是海綿蛋糕和栗子奶油？只是想起庫洛洛，想起他微笑的弧度，細砂糖就如新雪，窸窸窣窣落在唇間。

可他忍耐著，像打勝仗的將軍，要將最美麗的女奴留待午夜享用。終於要下手已經是幾週後。他的後備箱裡放好尼龍繩和鎮定劑，他的廚房備好紅酒水果和香料，在庫洛洛晚歸必經的小路上，就這麼埋伏起來。那條路偏僻人少，晚上鬼影都無，庫洛洛敢次次晚歸，無非仗著是男人，劫財劫色的風險都小。西索的計畫本應萬無一失。

直到他看見另一輛車，突然三五黑衣人衝出來，摀住庫洛洛的嘴就把人往車上塞。

還好以防萬一帶了槍，還好老子謀殺經驗豐富。西索吹著口哨這麼想。黑幫用來埋庫洛洛的鐵鍬最後用來埋了自己，而他們綁好的獵物在西索的車後座，以驚魂未定的表情，看這半路殺出來的陌生男人吹著口哨開著車。西索畢竟也是殺人魔啦，走黑的朋友也認識幾個。後來他從伊耳迷那裡聽說，庫洛洛藉著跟妮翁交往，騙走諾斯拉家族許多用來拍賣的藝術珍品。教父氣炸了，背著女兒要將這小白臉活埋洩憤。

車在荒郊野外停好，西索拿著刀鑽進後座，軍用匕首，殺人滅口之絕佳利器。年輕人往後縮，冷漠神色終於給驚慌打破。西索直接壓牢了他，刀伸了過來——

割斷了反綁他的繩索。

然後是腳踝上的繩索。接著是襯衫，還有西褲。車廂一片黑暗，青年的裸體比魯本斯的女人們更潔白豐腴。庫洛洛彷彿嚇壞，呆愣著看西索給他活動手腕，親吻瘀血。殺人魔也不知為何事態至此，他那套漂亮的銀餐具還等著庫洛洛大駕光臨。然而大概是奶油香氣過於濃郁，他頭昏腦脹，在這荒野的車後座就把青年剝了個乾淨。舌頭進入庫洛洛上面的嘴，然後是手指探進下面的嘴。庫洛洛痛得輕呼一聲，啊真好，他的小新娘沒跟男人做過，至少後面沒有。西索含著庫洛洛發抖的小舌頭，感到黃桃跟車厘子的香氣混著情慾，將他燒得一乾二淨。

庫洛洛好像懵了，也許讓救命恩人在車後座上強姦，就是他應付的報酬吧。所以也沒怎麼反抗，直到西索真的進入他，才一聲驚呼想爬走——當然被按住。西索的尺寸太大了，他後面也沒怎麼開發過，勞煩西索那麼多前戲讓他勃起，這下直接給痛痿了。魔術師本可不管不顧，還是忍耐著讓他適應。嘴唇、耳垂、飽滿胸脯。一路吻過去。

說不上為什麼，不是沒跟Cake上過床，可從未如此耐心。只是這一次，他希望庫洛洛也能快樂。他希望和他做愛這件事能讓庫洛洛也快樂。後備箱鎮定劑的藥瓶給震得叮咚作響，他的紅酒香料還在廚房等待，可此刻他沈迷在庫洛洛身上榨出各式甜美高音——並非易事，年輕人大多數時候沈默異常，非要西索將他搞得渾身痙攣，才碎出一點黃鶯叫聲。

我改主意了。西索心想，就讓你多活一段時日吧。又親吻庫洛洛的眼球。淚水在西索的舌間炸開櫻桃酒的香氣，可他忍住了。

這就當分期付款，我暫時收下吧。

車就一路開回了西索在布魯塞爾郊外的宅子。庫洛洛這一晚上給折騰得夠嗆，蜷縮在後座睡著了。下體灌滿西索的東西，也沒法穿褲子，作案者就從後備箱翻出毛毯把小人魚瑟瑟發抖的腿裹好，又解下自己的西裝外套蓋好上身——庫洛洛比西索小只太多，縮在男人的外套裡像小羊，筋疲力盡地昏睡過去。

反正後來，大多數時間庫洛洛都是在他床上度過的。他跟庫洛洛說你不要亂跑，諾斯拉家族的人掘地三尺找你。然後出門找伊耳迷。他確實在幫庫洛洛收拾爛攤子。這是他的蛋糕，怎能給黑手黨追著跑。然而另一方面，他挺樂意出門前給庫洛洛下面塞點什麼東西，電動玩具之類，開到適宜的檔位直到電力耗盡，等西索回家才親手取出來。可庫洛洛是不聽話的小狗，有時西索不得不把他的手給銬在床頭，防止他自行丟掉玩具。

然而不管白天庫洛洛有沒有收到禮物，晚上總是要給西索折騰的。西索的大床，庫洛洛飄飄欲仙又死去活來的地方。魔術師忍耐著，像多年前那個娶Cake為妻的年輕男人，不得不額外收取報償。

花樣總是翻新。譬如西索還是要出去比賽的，在台上總是畫奇怪妝容，這是魔術師西索的招牌標誌。直男庫洛洛看他把口紅一字排開，西柚紅豆沙色奶油草莓，皺著眉說都這什麼，有什麼區別嗎。當天晚上就給西索壓在鏡子前，一邊挨肏一邊挨口紅。是魔術師的美妝小課堂，一邊肏他一邊在他嘴上用口紅亂塗亂畫，笑他不是學油畫的，怎麼色號都分不清。現在這根記住了嗎。又或是給西索做到腿都合不上，男人一邊挺動，一邊在他腿根用口紅寫正字——肌肉痙攣得不太好寫呢，高潮一次畫一筆喔，親愛的。

庫洛洛自己都糊塗了，像懵懂少女第一次收到玫瑰花束，說不清是保護還是監禁的愛與虐待通通收下。西索出門的時候他在家畫畫看書，做一些西索永遠嘗不出味道的晚飯——魔術師更喜歡含著他的手指和耳垂。又聽西索抱怨他床上沈悶，會恍然大悟說喔你想看這些啊。就自己坐上地板，像表演一樣給貴賓席上的西索張開雙腿。這方面庫洛洛毫無天賦，用手指自己玩自己都呻吟得跑調。大概是想取悅西索吧，可演出來的叫床聲都不在節奏點上——不過沒關係，魔術師坐在那裡不動聲色，感到火焰從下腹一路燒光大腦。晚些時候，他會教導庫洛洛正確的發音方式。

庫洛洛終於可以出門的時候，已是夏末了。那天凌晨西索才歸家，庫洛洛抱住他，聞見清晰的血腥味。沒關係的，西索在他耳邊說，子彈取出來了，已經包紮好了。以後你可以出門了，不會再有人追著你了。

正逢魔術大賽最後一場，西索是貴賓，順手就給庫洛洛弄到最好的位置。黑頭髮青年像初次約會的女學生，乖乖看著自己的男人在舞台上大放異彩。比賽結束尚不算晚，兩個人在布魯塞爾的街頭閒逛，穿過酒吧和咖啡廳明黃色的喧囂，西索走在路上就變紙牌戲法哄庫洛洛開心。後者一直面無表情，不過沒關係，西索知道鮮明活潑都是騙人把戲，冷淡的庫洛洛才是真實的庫洛洛。

然後他就在這夏夜的祥和幸福裡給恐懼捉住了。他聞到庫洛洛身上的氣味，每次心跳都泵出奶油的芬芳。而青年的手指挽著他的，血液和皮膚的溫度，西索的手掌握著一隻會呼吸的小白鳥。可西索想，或許可能說不定，他不太願意吃掉庫洛洛了。

怎麼形容那種感覺呢。西索表面上還波瀾不驚地給人變戲法，然而恐懼給他打到眼冒金星。蛋糕已在銀盤子裡裝好，他舉起刀叉，奶油小人就在此刻眨眨眼，站起來跳下盤子，就這麼吻了他。

我是活的喔。庫洛洛的黑眼睛看著他。

如果不是那晚西索的胡思亂想，也許結局不會如此快到來。他在恐懼裡想起那個死去多年的Fork。和Cake結婚的Fork。吃掉妻子的丈夫。他站在愛人的鮮血裡自己也無可避免地走向死亡。然後就是脊骨裡升上來火焰。西索想，我好像知道在哪裡見過庫洛洛了。

又找上瑪奇。女孩並不高興，我以為我們分手了？西索巧舌如簧貼上去，親愛的幫我找點東西，你一直是最棒的圖書館管理員對吧？大概這麼多年前有這麼件事⋯⋯你能幫我把當時的雜誌報紙都找到嗎？

沒什麼人能拒絕西索的甜言蜜語。沒多久就是成打的陳年報刊累在他面前。按道理這樣的惡性案件，當事人都要打碼的，可畢竟有博眼球的無良報社。於是西索在一張泛黃的舊報紙上看見庫洛洛的臉——是童年的庫洛洛。

沒有其他孩子能揚起這樣美貌的臉了。

西索回到宅子時庫洛洛正做晚飯。餐桌上放著慶祝比賽大勝的草莓蛋糕，已經切開，切蛋糕的刀還埋在奶油裡。庫洛洛熄滅爐火，端著燉菜上桌。他好像知道西索去幹了什麼，依舊是波瀾不驚。不愧是我看上的人啊，西索心想。

兩人就面對面在餐桌坐下，像一對正要共進晚餐的尋常夫妻。

「爸媽死的那年我七歲。」庫洛洛說著給西索挑了塊燉肉，而西索只是盯著他的臉。「警察跟我說，在一切開始前媽媽已經死了。警察是好人，他八成想安慰我吧。可我後來在報紙上讀到的是，爸爸挖開了媽媽的肋骨，在她面前哭著吃掉了她的心臟。她斷氣沒多久，爸爸就轟掉了自己的腦袋。」

「那之後六年，我遇到第一隻Fork，才知道我繼承了媽媽的體質。原來我也是一隻Cake。」

「可是，我繼承了爸爸的天性。想要什麼，就去搶來吃掉。我殺了那隻Fork。那時我很窮，活得很難⋯⋯他的遺產讓我好過了些。」

「爸爸生前壓抑天性很多年，我覺得完全沒必要。想要什麼，我就去搶。世界上沒有比做強盜更快樂的事情了。之前我在這裡的房子很棒吧？我知道你偷窺很久了。那也是我搶來的。原主人讓我殺了。」

「我也不是油畫系的學生⋯⋯我連口紅色號都分不清，你不覺得奇怪嗎？只是突然想讀幾天藝術了。實際上入學資格是另外一個人千辛萬苦考來的，我殺了他，搶了他的錄取通知書，來布魯塞爾畫幾日油畫。」

「跟妮翁交往就是為了諾斯拉家族的收藏。其實你那天不來也沒事的，這種事我做過很多次了，會死的是他們。妮翁和她爸爸，我本來也不準備讓他們活下去，辛苦你幫我都解決了。」

庫洛洛站起來，走到西索身邊。

「所以，西索，你現在可以說了。你最想吃掉我哪部分呢？」

西索目不轉睛看著他。

「你的心。」良久他才嘆口氣，「如果不得不吃掉你，我會從你的心開始。」

庫洛洛笑起來，這樣冷淡的人，只有最微不足道稍縱即逝的笑意。而西索也站起來，他們擁抱著開始接吻，像一對人間最平常的情侶。

然後就是血。西索在情人的唇齒間突然嚐到鮮血奔湧。不是庫洛洛的血，是他的。原來是這樣，西索在緩慢抓住他的劇痛裡想，壓在蛋糕下的根本不是一般的刀，是他那把匕首，殺人滅口絕佳利器，他說過，就這麼還沾著奶油和草莓醬，在這最後的親吻中直直插進心臟。

他就在那一刻清楚嚐到了自己鮮血的味道。味覺喪失多年，除了食人，早已沒有任何東西能喚起他的樂趣。可是他認出了自己鮮血的味道，認出了庫洛洛的味道——不是作為Cake的甜美的庫洛洛，而是活生生的、他所深愛的庫洛洛。

是我黑頭髮、黑眼睛、黑心肝的戀人啊。

庫洛洛的舌頭就停留在他齒間。他日思夜想的東西。只是到最後一刻，他都沒咬下去。殺人魔西索在生命的最後一刻變回普通人。一個普通男人的快樂在劇痛中抓住了他。只是普通的夏夜，一盞普通的燈下，一個普通的男人親吻了他普通的愛人。

他在庫洛洛的吻裡閉上了眼睛。

沾血的衣物處理乾淨，西索的遺體也整理得當，在床上擺好。等天亮沒多久，那個叫瑪奇的女孩就會收到庫洛洛預先寄出的信件，趕上門來為西索收屍。這讓庫洛洛從容離開的時間縮水不少，可是——可是庫洛洛撫摸著死去男人的紅髮，心想這人素顏時挺英俊的，倒也不忍心讓這張英俊的臉孤單腐爛掉。西索應當有個體面走法。

其實他馬上就可以出發了，趕頭班火車去法蘭克福，從那裡轉道飛美國。該搶的東西都搶到了，譬如諾斯拉家族的珍藏之類的，沒有再在歐洲停留的道理。也翻到西索放在西裝口袋裡那副紙牌——給他變戲法的那副，挑出紅心A，好好放進胸口的衣袋。這也是要帶走的東西。畢竟強盜庫洛洛看上什麼就去劫掠，從沒有失手的先例。

西索是聰明人，所以他到最後都沒有問庫洛洛那個問題。就算回答了又怎樣呢？強盜庫洛洛的愛，並不值什麼錢的。

可是此刻，庫洛洛也不知為何沒有立刻啟程。他只是坐在床邊，握住西索逐漸喪失溫度的手，想起他們走在布魯塞爾燈火通明的大街上。那時還活著的男人也是如此握住他的手，變戲法逗他開心，又捧著他的臉，落下輕輕的吻。 

而整個夏夜的星空在他們頭頂鋪開，晶瑩璀璨，正是人間最好的時節。

**Author's Note:**

> 「午夜太陽下的夢總色彩鮮豔」，是《洛麗塔》裡亨伯特在北極探險時說的。


End file.
